Mirror Mirror
by Lady ChulHee
Summary: keluarga di pedesaan yang baru tau apa itu cermin! Sichul! don't like don't READ ;D


Mirror Mirror

Pada suatu hari hidup sebuah keluarga unik aneh bin ajaib yang tinggal di pedesaan yang jauh dari peradaban kota. Karena letaknya jauh dari peradaban kota warga di desa ini sangat KUDET alias KURANG UPDATE. Contohnya keluarga ini

Alkisah suatu hari sang suami dari sebut saja keluarga choi , sang suami choi siwon. Jadi sang suami berencana akan pergi ke kota untuk mendatangi pertemuan antar RT*abaikan part ini*. sang istri pun berpesan. "yeobo yeobo… kau hendak ke kota? Kalau begitu bawakan aku sebuah hadiah yang cantik."

Sang suami pun mengiyakan permintaan sang istri sambil menggombal. "arraseo aku akan membawakan hadiah cantik. tapi secantik-cantiknya hadiah masih cantik dirimu chullie sayang." Sang istri pun tersipu malu mendengar gombalan sang suami. Karena terlalu malu Heechul-sang istri- mendorong-dorong siwon-sang suami- hingga terjungkal(?).

"baiklah aku pergi. Ppoppo?" siwon menunjuk pipi kanannya pada heechul. Heechul pun mencium pipi sang suami lalu menamparnya *oke ini gila*. Siwon yang terkena tamparan tersenyum senang karena ia tahu istrinya.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di kota dan setelah menyelesaikan acara pertemuannya siwon pergi ke toko souvenir dan bertanya pada seorang pemilik toko. "aku ingin membelikan istriku hadiah cantik."

"anda datang pada tempat yang teapt tuan! Changkkaman ne." pemilik toko itu lalu masuk dan keluar membawa sebuah cermin besar. Siwon yang melihat ke cermin besar itu kaget dan ketakutan. "aku bilang hadiah cantik bukan orang tampan! Nanti istriku malah melirik dia!" sang pemilik toko menggeleng-geleng sambil terkikik. "ini tuan namanya cermin. Ia bisa membuat tuan melihat diri tuan sendiri!" siwon mengangguk mengerti setelah mendengar penjelasan pemilik toko.

Sementara itu ia asik sekali bercermin sambil mengusap-usap wajahnya sendiri. "ini benar-benar aku?" tanyanya. "wah! Istriku pasti suka barang ini! aku beli!"

.

.

.

Setelahnya ia kembali ke desa, siwon menyembunyikan cermin yang di bawanya agar menjadi kejutan untuk heechul. Keesokkan paginya heechul menagih hadiah yang di janjikan siwon.

"mana hadiahku?" ucapnya sambil menadahkan tangan. "aku akan ke gunung, kau cari sendiri hadiahmu arra?"

"maksudmu? Aku tidak mengerti!"

"aku menyembunyikan hadiah itu dan kau harus mencarinya , annyeong." Ucapnya berpamitan mencium kening heechul. Heechul hanya menggerutu karena ia tidak suka bermain petak umpet(?). "ishh dasar kuda huh!" heechul mengangkat bagian bawah hanboknya dan memulai petualangannya berkeliling rumah untuk mencari hadiah miliknya yang di sembunyikan. Fighting Heechul!

Ia mulai mencari dari bawah kasur lalu ke dalam lemari dan ia beranjak kedapur namun hasilnya sama, nihil tidak di temukan.

"aish jinjja…" gerutunya. Ia lalu menyibak hording dan ia melompat panic. "aaaaa!" beberapa saat ia terdiam dan langsung berlari sambil menangis masuk ke dalam kamar. Ibunya yang melihat kejadian itu pun masuk mengikuti heechul. "aigoo apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau menangis?" jaejoong-ibunya- merangkul pundak sang putri. "s-s-siwon.."

"kenapa siwon? Ia menyakitimu?"

"hikks aku suruh dia membawa hadiah cantik tapi ia malah membawa wanita cantik huaaaa!" heechul menangis semakin kencang .

"di mana wanita cantik itu? aku tidak melihat wanita cantik selain kita." Kita? Gue aja kali lo gak mak/abaikan/plak/

"di balik tirai itu." heechul menunjuk tirai yang tadi di bukanya. Jaejoong pun membuka tirai yang di tunjuk oleh heechul. Anehnya ia tidak melihat wanita cantik di situ ia hanya melihat seorang wanita tua penuh keriput *maaf mak gk maksud kok hehe.*

"tidak ada wanita cantik malah hanya ada wanita tua di situ!"

"tidak aku melihatnya sendiri tadi eomma!"

"kau keliru!"

"tidak aku tidak keliru!"

Mendengar ada keributan di kamar yunho pun masuk mendatangi istri dan putrinya tersebut. "aigoo aigoo ada ribut apa ini?"

"itu heechul bilang ia melihat wanita cantik yang katanya di bawa oleh siwon dari balik tirai itu! tapi aku tidak melihat ada wanita cantik. aku hanya melihat seorang wanita tua."

"tidak appa! Aku melihat wanita cantik!."

"biar appa yang melihatnya!" yunho pun membuka tirai tersebut munculah refleksi dirinya dari cermin lalu menutupnya lagi dan menatap remeh istri dan putrinya. "aku tidak melihat wanita cantik ataupun tua yang aku lihat hanya pria tua."

"yah aku tidak salah lihat ada wanita tua di sana!"

"wanita cantik!"

"pria tua!" perdebatanpun berlanjut sampai Taemin-anak heechul dan siwon- mendengar perdebatan mereka dan mereka pun menjelaskan apa yang terjadi pada taemin dan taeminpun melakukan hal yang sama seperti mereka. "di sana hanya ada seorang bocah berwajah polos!"

Dan perdebatan terus berlanjut sampai akhirnya siwon pulang dari gunung dan mendengar ada keributan di kamarnya. "ada apa ini ada apa?"

"dasar jahat! Aku menyuruhmu membawa pulang hadiah cantik bukan wanita cantik huaaaaa!" heechul melanjutkan tangisannya sementara jaejoong mengadu bahwa ada wanita tua bukan wanita cantik dan yunho? Tentu saja mengelak kalau di sana tidak ada wanita cantik maupun tua yang ada hanya pria tua. Taemin pun begitu ia bersikeras di sana hanya ada bocah laki-laki berwajah polos.

"kalian hanya salah paham." Ucap siwon tenang. "salah paham bagaimana? Aku jelas-jelas melihat wanita cantik di situ!" siwon pun membuka tirai itu lebar-lebar. "coba lihat… itu adalah diri kita sendiri… ini namanya cermin fungsinya untuk melihat diri kita sendiri." Orang-orang itu hanya bermangut-mangut. "nah.. yang cantik itu kau chullie… dan eomma wanita tua itu adalah dirimu.. pria tua itu appa dan bocah berwajah malaikat itu kau taeminnie." Siwon merangkul heechul dan taemin.

"jadi itu aku?" siwon mengangguk. Heechul kembali tersenyum lebar dan memeluk siwon. "aaa goomawo aku suka hadiahnya wonnie! Jeongmal gomawo.."

The end

.

.

.

Oke ini cerita absurd bin aneh tapi cerita ini di adaptasi dari legenda korea yang berjudul 'The Mirror'. Mau tau cerita aslinya searchin aja di gugel ye…

Maaf cuman bisa share oneshoot soalnya cuman ini yang selesai yang lainnya molorrrrr… abis akunya lagi sibuk apalagi UN udah dekat OHNO!

Yes sekian seperti biasa, mohon reviewnya ya yang baik tapi hehe

_Lady ChulHee_


End file.
